


Blurring the Lines

by AmberBrown



Series: Reading between the Lines [3]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberBrown/pseuds/AmberBrown
Summary: Porthos spends some time with a stranger, but his thoughts are elsewhere.
Relationships: Aramis/Porthos, Porthos/Original Character
Series: Reading between the Lines [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542634
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Blurring the Lines

As the man closed and locked the door Porthos looked around the room. Tastefully decorated, he thought. The man had been more than happy to bring him back to his hotel, although they had been forced to sneak past the landlord. Both of them had giggled like boys as they slipped up the stairs. Their conversation in the tavern had been relatively short, they had both concluded quickly that they could each be trusted and were not spies about to turn the other in.

'What do you want to do?' asked Porthos, he knew what he wanted, but he could not have that, the handsome stranger would have to do. 

'First,' said the man, as he draped his doublet over the back of a chair, 'I'd like to see what Paris has to offer me.'

The man made no attempt to hide his expectant look as his eyes raked over Porthos. The Musketeer smiled knowingly. 

'I think I can help you with that,' he said as he wandered across the room.

The man stood in front of him, his fingers, unblemished by sword or musket, slowly undid the buttons on his jacket. Porthos reached up and pushed his hand into the man's hair, pulling him forward. The man looked up at him with a smile. As they kissed, Porthos could feel himself getting hard, the slightly shorter man knew what he was doing. 

The doublet undone, the man pushed the supple leather off Porthos' shoulders and down his arms, effectively trapping him. Porthos approved of the move, humming his satisfaction as the man slowly trailed his smooth hands towards his breeches.

They broke off the kiss as the man brushed his hand over the front of Porthos’ breeches, an appreciative smile playing over his lips. With a light touch, Porthos was pushed back a few paces until he was leaning against the bed. A final push had him lying back, his arms still at his sides as the man leaned over him, one leg pushed between his, rubbing at his arousal. 

With his limited movement, Porthos slipped his fingers into the man’s breeches, sliding them around to the small of his back, pulling him closer to him. The man was laying a line of kisses across Porthos’ jaw and down his neck, pushing his shirt off his shoulder as he did so. 

‘You gonna let me loose?’ asked Porthos, he knew it would take little effort on his part to force the man off him and pull his doublet back up, but he did not see the need, they were both there for the same thing and the man would have worked out Porthos’ strength already. 

The man leaned back a little, his now untidy hair falling over his face. Porthos could see enough of the handsome man to see he was ready to move on with their evening. After leaning in for another brief kiss the man rolled to the side and propped himself up on his elbow watching as Porthos sat up and pulled his jacket back up before easing it off properly. 

‘Strip for me?’ asked the man. 

Porthos had no problem being objectified, he was a powerful man and did not mind people appreciating it. As he finally freed himself of his doublet and tossed it over the chair where the man’s expensive jacket lay he wondered what it would be like to be with his friend rather than this stranger. 

He pictured Aramis lying on the bed watching him undress. Although the self-loathing his friend had would mar the fun. Porthos would not want that. He would want to enjoy any tryst he had with his friend. The simplicity of them being together both thrilled him and enticed him. It was the perfect solution. There would be no more guarded conversations in taverns where he had to look over his shoulder for fear of a raid by the Red Guard. There would be no more awkward moments where he did not know exactly what the man wanted of him. It would be safe, it would be fun, it would be what Aramis needed. 

Porthos slowly pulled his shirt over his head, giving the man on the bed his most seductive smile, his eyes lowered. The man rubbed at his bulging breeches, drinking in the show. 

‘You could at least take your boots off,’ suggested Porthos. 

The man glanced at his feet before smiling broadly, ‘doubt I can wait much longer anyway,’ he said, before twisting to sit and lean forward to pull off the dusty boots. 

Porthos kicked off his own boots as he undid his breeches. The man had pushed himself to his feet as he undid his own breeches, pushing them and his stockings off at the same time, his shirt quickly followed. The man was lean, not skinny, but he had no tone about him. Aramis was toned, when Porthos had seen his friend topless in the garrison on warm days when he drilled the cadets, he had always enjoyed the view, although until that morning in the infirmary he had only admired from a distance. Now he knew he would struggle to keep away. 

‘Do you approve?’ asked the man. 

Porthos was snapped from his thoughts, he should be concentrating on the stranger, not fantasizing about a man he longed to take to his bed. 

‘I think you will do,’ said Porthos with a smile as he pushed his own breeches to the floor and stepped out of them. 

The man obviously approved of Porthos.

He moved closer to the bed, the man had moved back onto the bed, stretched across it, long limbs slightly bent, his hair pushed back from his face. Porthos eased himself onto the bed and ran a hand over the man’s hip, moving towards his chest, rubbing at his nipples before sliding the hand around the man's shoulder and neck to steady him as they resumed kissing. 

As he had undressed Porthos had glanced around the room, there was no sign of any oil. The man was not looking for a fuck, he wanted his release in other ways. Porthos was happy to oblige. He had never been one to limit himself, his mind wandered again, he wondered what Aramis enjoyed. Was he limited in what he did? Had his early introduction to sex narrowed him? He had talked of needing to be with men, but what was it that he needed from them? If Porthos ever got his friend anywhere near a bed for the purpose of their mutual enjoyment he would need to find out what that enjoyment would entail.

The man moaned with pleasure as Porthos pushed himself against him. Porthos pushed the man off him slightly and looked him in the eye. For the first time the man had a slightly awkward look, he glanced down at Porthos underclothes trailing his fingers down his chest as he did so. He tentatively pulled at the ties, freeing Porthos’ cock. The man licked his lips before glancing at him again.

‘May I?’

Porthos nodded, the man smiled and shifted down the bed. Porthos watched for a few seconds as the man wrapped his hand around Porthos’ hard cock. Porthos found he could not watch, did not want to watch, he closed his eyes and tilted his head back, the image that sprang to his mind was not really a shock. 

Aramis. 

They both knew how to give men pleasure, but would Aramis feel pleasure at the same time. Would he enjoy the act of giving pleasure? Porthos always did, knowing he was causing someone to feel enveloped by the warmth and joy of the intimacy. Was that something that Aramis could learn to enjoy?

The man currently dealing with his needs knew what he was doing, but Porthos was not thinking about the man any longer, he hummed his satisfaction, but the satisfaction came from thinking about his friend. The man’s warm mouth on his cock could have been anyone. Porthos felt a little guilty for neglecting his current partner. He would give the man what he wanted, but it would be hollow for him. 

His thoughts could not be shifted from Aramis. Porthos had set himself a challenge, a challenge to show Aramis that sex could be fun, it could be gentle, it could be loving. His conflicted friend wanted to be with other men but felt it sinful to do so. Porthos needed to change Aramis’ mind. 

As he forced himself to concentrate on the man sucking and licking at his cock, he allowed the warmth of his climax to wash over him. He gasped and sighed contentedly. The man, his tongue expertly and wantonly cleaning his spend, taking every last drop, glanced up at him. Porthos smiled, the man was good. He wanted to repay the favour. He allowed the man to push himself back up the bed, they kissed again, Porthos could taste himself on the man’s lips. He ghosted his hand across the man’s chest and pulled at the ties of his underclothes, the man hummed as Porthos brushed against his cock. As Porthos was about to shift down the man’s body with the intention of reciprocating, the man grabbed his wrist firmly, keeping his hand on the hard cock.

‘Just your hand,’ said the man breathlessly between gentle bites of Porthos’ lip, ‘the callouses from your sword work...it’s stimulating...shows your power.’

Porthos murmured his thanks into the man’s ear as he deployed his calloused hand around the man’s firm cock. He worked the cock carefully, building a rhythm, taking his cue from the man. As the man’s breathing sped up and his kisses became messy and misplaced Porthos knew the man was close. The man came with a gasp and a shudder, Porthos pulled him close and kissed him deeply enjoying the moment. Waiting for the man to come down from his high. They held each other closely, flesh pressed to flesh. 

But the tryst meant nothing to Porthos. Before he had been invested in the moment, wanted the release. Now he wanted Aramis. An unattainable - for now - prospect. Porthos was a gentleman though, he could not ignore or dismiss the man that was nuzzled into his neck, drowsily tracing his fingers up Porthos arm, trailing along the muscle edges. The man was not at fault, he was just not Aramis.

After a few minutes, the man pushed himself away from Porthos, a look of regret in his eyes. 

‘You’ll have to go,’ he said, ‘the landlord made it very clear he would not tolerate me having a woman in my room...I hate to imagine what his feelings about me sharing my bed with a man would be.’

Porthos chuckled, ‘I’m used to it,’ he said. ‘I don’t often get to spend time in an expensive room like this.’

‘I have money,’ said the man, ‘I spend most of my time in surroundings like this.’

Porthos chuckled again. The man leaned in and kissed him briefly.

‘There's water and a cloth,’ he pointed at the washstand.

Porthos nodded his thanks before leaving the man on the bed, he stood in front of the washbowl, watching the man watching him in the mirror. He could see the man was already getting hard again just from watching him. Porthos smiled, he suspected the man was not done with his own ministrations.

‘You were good,’ said the man, ‘next time I come through Paris, I hope to meet you again.’

Porthos wanted to reply that he would enjoy a second assignation with the man, but he would be lying. His urges had narrowed, he had one man in mind, even if that man was conflicted about his own needs and urges. 

Porthos nodded and smiled, the man seemed satisfied. Porthos hoped he did not see the man again; he did not want to disappoint him by turning him down. As he redressed, he wondered what it would be like to have a proper relationship with a man, with Aramis, where he would not have to leave by the morning creeping out as if he had done something wrong. They could easily get rooms together, it would not seem odd, two soldiers pooling their wages to pay for accommodation. But it was a dream, one he knew would haunt him from then on. 

Could he make the dream a reality?

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued...


End file.
